rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:QueenArasene
Welcome Please leave a message! As for ranged what ranged weapons are permitted in IC(Public Roleplay)? For example would a rune crossbow and crossbow bolt be allowed or too overpowered or the dwarf handcannon and etc? Cause I'm looking for a good/fine IC approved crossbow for use in ambushes and combat in IC. I've also forged myself a steel med helmet for ranged use to offer me some head protection from/against arrows and crossbow bolts that can't pierce steel or steel of that thickness while the steel med helmet not covering my face so I can aim. For the steel helmet if an arrow or bolt doesn't pierce it would the helmet be damaged a bit with some of the force delivered bruising my character? --Comrade Sky (talk) 12:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Something I forgot to ask was are we allowed to use rune armour such as Ancient Trimmed Rune Armour as our battle armour or is that also too OP? If so can you give a list of approved metals? Thanks. --DagrodaII (talk) 01:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I have a question. Can you use a godsword in public roleplay or obtain one? Also can you teleblock people? --DagrodaII (talk) 08:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder about the citation! Totally slipped my head. -Jay hello! i'm just wondering if you could turn my inforbox on Pyris' page into a switch box? all i need you to do is make it a switch box, and fill up the first category (Rejuvinated) with the info that was previously on the infobox. i think i can do the rest from there. Thanks! Caita72 (talk) 16:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey queen! The switchbox is perfect, though i new to using it, and would like some help/advice... Pyris' lich chathead wont appear when you switch it to the lich infobox. also, it wont let me access the visual mode, which is really messing up my editing, can you help with these things? Thanks! -Danny, the Exalted. Caita72 (talk) 21:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I did try to change it, but it is on the wikia signature making guide thingy. Sorry! Lord Kisin (talk) 20:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Queen, for this lovely signature :P! I'm extremely grateful, and if I can aid with your future endeavors, let me know! [[User:Lothorian Foryx|'Lothorian']]''Talk'' I have a complaint. My account Mike Kivail was wrongfully banned until September 16 2099 by Lothorian F, for the wrong reasons. The claim, is that I used intimidating behavior and harrassment but in reality I was actually just defending myself from the guy who shouldve been banned, who harrasses my pages with 'spangebab.jpg'. Correct this please. Here's the teaser you wanted to see :3 http://i.imgur.com/4xtLt6t.png More Teasers! So many more things that have been confirmed by Mod Jack! I welcome constructive critism regarding my My Divine Magical Theory, Openingly welcoming people for to comment on my talk page so that I can help improve upon it, however what I do not stand for is flaming with irrlevent comments regarding my grammar, Now, would you mind please removing the two comments and refrain frrom further flaming on my articles. Thank you. Catch me here if you wish to reply to this message. Best Regards, Dylan. Sent at 09:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Dragon metal Well, just needing to ask, if it is not accepted in role playing, like 100%, then why in the dragon page stated one can own it if they dedicate almost half of their life (decades)? Is that old information stated? If not, then it should be stated that it isn't completely accepted.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 07:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the bootiful signature. It is very bootiful. [[User:Aztarwyn Gonzo|'Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo']]''Talk'' 23:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Queen, i have a question involving ic events as relation to the wiki. I have recently read small sections of the Das Cruor custom content continent that is role-played by aztarwyn gonzo. This piece of custom content has been actively introduced into public role-play and has been used to take over certain cities in the public role-play system. These take-overs have been posted in some history pages on this wiki pertaining to those cities or areas. Seeming as how Das Cruor is a custom content area in role-play, should the history sections on the pages where Cruor has taken over through siege be marked with a custom content flag? The action of doing so would not only be informative to the general members of the wiki and the public of W42, but it would also serve to alleviate certain issues that have popped up as a result of aggressive military campaigns: it would allow aztarwyn to continue his role-plays as a conquerer, but also allow continued traditional use of certain role-play areas for their intended cultures or races (ex; gnome village for gnomes and sophanem for menephites, not those areas for zarosian extremists). This would be a benefit to add to the many parties of W42 and would clarify a few things on the wiki, i eagerly await your response. Sincerely, Raltin. Raltin avarr (talk) 18:44, October 28, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr I was not saying they should not interact with public rp, only that such historical interactions written in the (non-custom) public role-play history pages should have some sort of marker to designate the fact. I'm sure we are both well aware that many role-players do not acknowledge custom content when it comes to interactions with the non-custom public; a notification of this in the history pages would distinguish this and make it a yes/no option as to whether you accept this in the history of said location due to, of course, the custom content interaction. Thank you for your reply Raltin avarr (talk) 19:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr Thank you, Arasene. Merc4HireRS (talk) 14:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC)Merc4HireRS I was wondering if you could assist with a trivial matter. I wish to change my account's username, yet I cannot seem to find an option or editing feature for it. I'd appreciate your assistance. Merc4HireRS (talk) 20:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Merc4HireRS I see. It wasn't of much importance either way. Thank you for taking the time to address my inquiry. Merc4HireRS (talk) 05:50, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Merc4HireRS PyrisChathead.png|Pyris chathead Zaros Symbol.png|A Zarosian Symbol Hey Queen. I was just wondering if you could help me out with some things. #could you make me one of those fancy signatures? If you can, may you make it a Crimson rectangle, with Purple righting? also, instead of it saying my username "Caita72", i'd like it to say "Danny, the Exalted". Also, you you add Pyris' chathead to it, like how you did your own, and Loth's? thanks! #In Pyris' switchbox, could you add the Zaros symbol above to the "Religion" section? That's about it. thanks again! Caita72 (talk) 18:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It's wonderful. Thanks! =3 Caita72 (talk) Thank you Arasene, I have contacted him. Merc4HireRS (talk) 04:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Merc4HireRS As for why I was considering using rune weapons last time, it's cause I might have to take down somebody in gilded armour/golden plated rune armour so I'm looking for a way to pierce it or defeat him if one day I end up having to fight him or ambush him in terms of role-playing. Sometimes he doesn't wear a helmet when he has his gilded armour on. --Comrade Sky (talk) 10:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Queen. I'd like some assistance. If you maximise the following pictures, you'll see that the following roleplayer is being.....trouble some. He keeps replacing this page's content with insulting statements. can you lock the page, and limit the access of it to Aztarwyn, seeing it's his, or can you stop this user from editing it? Thanks. EDIT: it's not letting me post the desired picture. so this [[User:Caita72|'Danny']], ''The Exalted'' 02:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I request the removal of the comments present in my article. If you are unable to do so, please let me know, and I shall redirect the petition. I request the removal of the comments present in my article. If you are unable to do so, please let me know, and I shall redirect the petition. Lord Crow (talk) 20:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Lord Crow PS: Apologies for the previous, unsigned request. hiya, would it be possible to have the following character pages of mine deleted? I have no intention of completing/expanding upon them. *Sophia Duphrane *Amelia Duphrane *Gabriella Dioli thanks :) StoneOfJasmine (talk) 20:41, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Ancient Chinese secret. Ptolemos (talk) 16:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey arasene, raltin here. Just something i want to run by you; been having some problems lately with the images posted on top of a character page and the images posted in the galleries below in media sections. In the old wiki layout the image on the top of the page that you first posted (not in the image gallery) would take presidence over the first image in the gallery and would show up as the image you see when you go to a category and it shows you the top 8 pages for the category. Example; say you posted a picture of your character on the top of the page, then you posted a piece of scenery as the first image in the gallery below. The image shown if your character got in the top 8 of a category page would instead be the scenery image rather than the image of your character. Its a minor problem and one I am not sure how to deal with besides reposting the character image as the first image in the gallery: that could prevent it but im not sure if it would fix it if the problem has already happened (like if it is an older character page from before the layout update). If you have any information for me regarding to a possible fix or any other advice, please contact me when you have the time. Sincerely; Raltin avarr (talk) 17:26, December 10, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr. Well, it is not ever page on the wiki, for some reason the problem mainly seems to be constrained to my pages. I have recently fixed the Lundir page, I had to post the character pic in the gallery section. It myst be a problem that is related to my computer in some strange way. Anyway, I managed to find a fix, thank you for the reply though. Raltin avarr (talk) 22:30, December 10, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr. I once again request the deletion of comments present on my character's article. Thank you. Lord Crow (talk) 07:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Lord Crow I am forming a w42 roleplay Anti-Bandosian Pact which takes place in the setting of the battle between Armadylean and Bandos in world event 2, the quick find code on the in-game roleplaying forums is here: 237-238-448-65235529 Is there anything I need to change here? Also I would like you to have this thread or you can give it to somebody who is more experienced with this kind of stuff to have the idea of the Anti-Bandosian Pact and correct any mistakes made, I get flamers which make me explode and flame back with full force. Comrade Sky (talk) 10:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC)